


Frittata Proibita

by BrokenApeiron



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Comedy, M/M, Parenthood, Pre-Relationship, Sea Monsters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Il capitano vuole una frittata.La frittata porta più problemi di quelli che Sanji si sarebbe aspettato.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	Frittata Proibita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanzaNelFuoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/gifts).



> Buon Natale tesoro <3

Rufy aveva depositato il grande uovo sull'asse di legno che Sanji usava per affettare, guardando con aria soddisfatta il suo futuro pasto.

Sia il cuoco che Zoro, appoggiato al bancone con un bicchiere di sakè in mano, guardarono aguzzando la vista l'ingrediente che il loro capitano aveva portato.

L'uovo era a dir poco... particolare. Difficilmente poteva essere uscito dal culo di un uccello, e a giudicare dai piccoli ciuffi di alghe ancora bagnaticci non veniva certo da un luogo asciutto.

Sanji non ricordava di aver visto un simile pattern di colori e forme prima d'ora, mentre Zoro semplicemente commentava tra un sorso e l'altro del suo diametro.

"Non è splendido? Sembra ottimo per farci una frittata!"

"Venti frittate." Rispose Zoro.

"Meglio, no? Sono sicuro che farai un ottimo lavoro, Sanji! Aspetto la tua frittata!"

Il cuoco, perplesso, tentò di sollevare l'uovo, facendolo rotolare su un fianco. Non solo non ne riconosceva la specie, ma c'era qualcosa nel suo peso che non gli tornava.

"Rufy, dove hai preso quest'uovo? Perché è alquanto bizzarro."

Zoro fece una risatina che attirò la sua attenzione, e Sanji fece appena in tempo per vedere con la coda dell'occhio la porta della cucina che sbatteva.

"Già andato, come al solito."

Sanji sospirò e si asciugò le mani con un panno, scavando nelle tasche per prendersi una sigaretta e accenderla con un fiammifero. La mano di Zoro impedì al vento che entrava dalla finestra di spegnerla con una folata.

"Niente domande, solo cibo. Sai com'è fatto il capitano."

Sanji inspirò profondamente la sigaretta, girandosi a guardare la futura frittata.

"Mi preoccupa. Credo che non ci sia più niente lì dentro di mangiabile."

"In che senso?"

Zoro si avvicinò al tagliere, facendo rotolare l'uovo con un dito.

"Credo che ormai ci sia già la bestia... qualunque essa sia."

Zoro fece un verso divertito, tornando ad appoggiarsi al bancone, il bicchierino di sakè ancora in mano.

"Sarà una brutta sorpresa per Rufy. Al posto di una frittata si farà un arrosto di cucciolo di qualcosa."

Sanji inarcò un sopracciglio, tenendo rigida tra le labbra la sigaretta.

"Tu mangeresti un cucciolo appena nato?"

"Rufy non lo mangerebbe?"

I due si guardarono, per poi iniziare a ridere a bassa voce.

"Come minimo... direbbe di crescerlo bene per tornare a mangiarlo più tardi!"

"Ma no, cretino, a Rufy piacciono i cuccioli. Però cercherebbe, chessò, suo zio da mangiare!"

Mentre i due ridacchiavano, sull'uovo si aprì una crepa. I due uomini si zittirono improvvisamente, gli occhi fissi sul taglio nel guscio che si allargava sempre di più.

Un musetto verdastro e pieno di dentini simili a quelli di una murena uscì dalle profondità dell'uovo, emettendo un versetto acuto.

Sanji fece un "aww" sdolcinato, allungando un dito per togliere il dente caduco dal nasino dell'animaletto. Zoro sembrò lasciarsi intenerire dalla scena, perché fece un sorrisetto e iniziò a togliere qualche pezzo di guscio, aiutando la creatura ad emergere anche con un paio di occhietti adorabili.

"Guardalo! Rufy non lo mangerebbe mai."

Mormorò Sanji, facendo qualche verso infantile al mostro, che tentò di mordicchiargli il dito con i denti ancora morbidi. Emise uno strillo acuto, per poi strofinarsi gentilmente contro la mano del cuoco. Zoro fece un sospiro.

"Già, da piccoli sono ancora carini. È quando diventano adulti che..."

Un'onda più grossa delle altre si infranse sulla nave, e il grosso uovo rotolò pericolosamente giù dal tavolo. Sanji allungò la gamba per fermarne la caduta, prendendo fin troppi chili sul collo del piede. Zoro infilò la testa nella finestra, girando il capo verso il ponte.

"Nami, cosa sta succedendo?"

In pochi secondi la ragazza si lanciò nella stanza, il mare che sembrava diventare sempre più gonfio.

"Stanno arrivando in superficie dei Re del Mare! Dobbiamo andarcene!"

Nami si aggrappò al palo che dirigeva la Going Merry, piegandolo completamente da un lato.

"Usopp sta già tirando giù le vele, se non scompariamo in fretta saremo il loro spuntino!"

Zoro scambiò uno sguardo di preoccupazione a Sanji, estrasse una katana e si lanciò sul ponte, borbottando qualcosa che doveva essere un'imprecazione. L'altro raccolse l'uovo, lo tenne saldamente contro il petto e lo raggiunse, guardando verso l'orizzonte. Una pinna stava l'acqua, risalendo fino a mostrare una grossa, mostruosa, murena inferocita.

Il piccolo ne approfittò per far spuntare anche un paio di gambette, che forse erano pinne, chissà. Quando avrebbe rischiato meno la vita, Sanji lo avrebbe osservato con più attenzione.

Sanji sbiancò, e afferrò per il bavero Rufy, che nel frattempo gli si era affiancato, guardando con un misto di sorpresa e ammirazione l'enorme creatura che li stava inseguendo.

"Tu hai preso un uovo di Re del Mare da mangiare? Ma sei scemo?!"

Rufy si lasciò scuotere, attutendo i movimenti con il corpo elastico.

"L'ho pescato! Pensavo fosse un uovo di pesce!" "I pesci non fanno le uova così, idiota!"

Il piccolo iniziò ad emettere gridolini, agitandosi tra le braccia del cuoco. Rufy abbassò gli occhi, notandolo solo in quel momento.

"Aspetta, ma è la mia frittata?"

I tre si scambiarono uno sguardo, mentre Sanji raccoglieva meglio tra le braccia l'ormai nato cucciolo di murena. Il piccolo guardò fisso negli occhi il capitano.

Il muso della murena speronò la chiglia, sollevandoli troppo, troppo in alto. Ma la Going Merry aveva affrontato cadute ben più pericolose, e atterrò tra le onde con una velocità non propriamente gestibile.

Tra le urla di tutta la ciurma, la nave avanzò nel mare.

Zoro si portò alle labbra direttamente la bottiglia di sakè, sospirando rumorosamente. Alzò la testa, e afferrò il ramo che gli poggiava sui capelli, spostandolo di lato.

Sanji stava preparando qualche frullato per tutti quanti. Visto che si erano incagliati su un albero di mele, tanto valeva sfruttare la situazione.

"Ragazzi, la vostra dose di vitamine fresca fresca dall'albero!"

Rufy iniziò subito a ciucciare il succo, lo sguardo fisso sul cuoco.

"Il cucciolo di Re del Mare è in una pentola perché lo cucini?"

"No, idiota! È lì perché deve stare nell'acqua salata!"

Quando tornò in cucina, Zoro aveva preso a giocare con il cucciolo. Lo carezzava col dito, facendo dei versi leggeri e carini che Sanji non credeva fosse in grado di emettere.

"Ti stai affezionando al mostro?"

Gli chiese, lievemente sarcastico, le braccia incrociate. Il samurai alzò le spalle, andando a grattare la gola della murena.

"Chopper mi ha spiegato che alcuni animali hanno una cosa chiamata imprinting. Pare che ora siamo noi i suoi genitori, uh?"

Sanji si appoggiò al bancone, lanciando un'occhiata al piccolo Re del Mare. Si accese un'altra sigaretta, che inspirò profondamente prima di esalare una nuvola bianca. Ci mise un po' troppo a rispondere, per i suoi stessi gusti.

"Genitori? Noi? Chi vuole essere il padre di un animale feroce? Aspettiamo solo che cresca, e poi lo cuciniamo per Rufy."

Quando girò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo di Zoro, i due si misero nuovamente a ridacchiare sottovoce. Zoro poggiò le mani sui fianchi, sollevando le labbra in un ghigno leggero.

"Ti ci vedo a lavargli il culetto tutte le mattine."

"Cosa dici, Marimo. Se è per questo, io ti ci vedo ad affettargli qualche squalo per dargli da mangiare. Momenti padre-figlio molto intimi."

Le loro risate si persero nella chioma del grande albero di mele. I grugniti di Frank indicavano che avevano iniziato a muovere la Going Merry, e lentamente la nave iniziò a scivolare verso terra.

Sanji rimase in silenzio a guardare il cielo dalla finestra, la sigaretta tra le dita.

"Seriamente, Marimo. Cosa dovremmo fare con questa bestiola?"

Zoro sollevò le spalle.

"Se Chopper ha ragione, ti potrebbe seguire a vita."

Una singola lacrima scese dall'occhio coperto del cuoco, che fece cadere con un movimento sexy del capo. Zoro gli diede una spinta, sghignazzando.

"Come sei melodrammatico, papà Sanji."

"Zitto, che ci siamo dentro in due."


End file.
